beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Fisher
Kenny is a patient at Suffolk County Hospital, who has been living in an airtight enclosure his entire life due to a rare defect in his immune system that makes it impossible for him to resist infections and disease (Severe Combined Immunodeficiency Disorder). He is played by Connor Price. Season 3 Aidan starts to take care of him, and on the sly takes samples blood so he can be safe and clean. Kenny, a fan of horror movies, soon begins to suspect something is off, but as Aidan does not respond to the stereotypical vampire maladies, Aidan dismisses his questions, but soon realizes he may suspect otherwise. Feeling that he may be going crazy for having suspected Aidan of being a vampire, Aidan assuages Kenny's feelings of guilt by watching TV with him. However, after waking from a nightmare where he killed Nurse Kerwin, Aidan's vampiric features are brought forward, exposing Kenny to the truth. Over the next several days, Kenny presses Aidan for the truth, and Aidan finally gives in, particularly after Kenny offers his virus-free blood. However, days later, Kenny asks for Aidan to turn him. He denies the boy's request, saying it will change him forever, but Kenny can no longer emotionally live in isolation any more, and proclaims that after he turns 18 he will leave, even if his weakened immune system kills him. To that end he allows Blake to drink from him, under the pretence that she will turn him on his 18th birthday. However, she takes too much blood and severely weakens him to the point that Aidan steps in and promises he will be the one to turn him. He turns back to Blake after Aidan reveals he does not have much time left, but after Aidan's recovery he is glad to see Aidan will turn him once more. When Kenny is up for a bone marrow transplant, he gets worried of the failure rate and decides to advance his plans with Aidan, demanding that he be turned or he leaves the hospital on his own and dies from his weakened immune system. Aidan acquiesces and takes Kenny on a last day out as a teenager, including being taken along on Josh's bachelor party. However, Kenny's behavior, including glorifying his soon-to-be vampirism, causes Aidan and Josh to worry. When Kenny watches Aidan kill a vampire stripper planning to eat Josh, Kenny realizes the immortality is not absolute, but Aidan promises him that he will use all of his experiences in his past failures to make sure that Kenny has the best life possible. After turning Kenny and allowing him to sleep, Aidan discovers that he had accidentally turned another human recently, and he has been drastically deformed as either a result of the virus or the werewolf blood, and soon worries that Kenny will have the same fate. After chaining him up so everyone will be safe following his revival, Aidan goes to help Sally, and after Josh and Nora's wedding is unaware that Kenny has also been deformed after turning. Trivia As of now he is the only known living defective vampire. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Season 3 Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4